


Between

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TezuFujiAto. Lemon, angst, drama, lemon. The end, the beginning, and a glimpse of what's between. Preview: His voice had none of its usual hardness, and even his stoic mask had cracked, his face filled with sadness and regret. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

The three of them made an elegant picture, Atobe would say, pressed together in their pristine image of double taboo.

Atobe held up Fuji's left wrist, while Tezuka's hand rested wantonly on Fuji's hip, his right hand gripping the tensai's remaining wrist.

Atobe's long, confident fingers stroked Fuji's neck, angling his chin till they met in a swift, breathless kiss, while Tezuka kissed that spot below Fuji's ear.

Then the two tennis captains passionately kissed each other, which quickly devolved to a heady make-out session, pinning Fuji tightly between them. He was still more than a head shorter than both of them, his growth stunted at fourteen. He could feel the diva's quickly growing erection pressed into his stomach, as Tezuka's hardness jabbed into his lower back. As they kissed deeper and more desperately, they started instinctively rocking, swaying the small tensai along with them.

A well-manicured hand slithered down a wayward path to Fuji's own hardening length, teasing and stroking it lightly. Atobe released his wrist to caress his buttocks, then slip his dry fingers into the crease. He fingered the pink, tight ring hole, causing Fuji to shudder in anticipation.

Tezuka gave attention to the tensai's thighs, massaging the well-toned muscle, urging Fuji to press forward even more against the diva, whose fingers were now inching into the tight, soft ring. Fuji whimpered as the long digits began to stretch and prepare him without lube.

For a second he wondered how they were going to manage this standing, then Tezuka pushed up his thighs, forcing him to raise his knees and press them into the wall for support. Atobe purred and rubbed his length against Fuji's, while parting the tensai's buttcheeks. The diva removed his fingers as well, then helped Tezuka direct the tip of his manhood against Fuji's hole to replace them.

Fuji whimpered in anticipation, but he didn't even think to protest. He was too lost in these two men, both physically and emotionally, to deny them whatever they claimed.

Long ago, he couldn't have possibly imagined having such a relationship with two magnificent lovers. In the days of his virginity, he had watched Tezuka from afar, mourning his silent crush and having little more than the smallest bit of hope that maybe someday he'd manage to steal a kiss from his stoic captain.

He'd been shocked when Tezuka made the first move, aggressively pushing their lips together one day after practice, when all the other team members had vacated the locker room. The captain had been uncharacteristically sneaky and asked Fuji to stay behind, saying he had something to discuss. Admittedly, there really was some valid reason Tezuka was supposed to confront the tensai about, but Fuji's memories of whatever it was were now muddled by the heat of the intense make-out session they'd enjoyed instead.

Their relationship had progressed quickly after that, at least physically. Fuji had always thought he was the perv, but Tezuka proved to have a monstrous libido fueled by some interesting fetishes he'd picked up from magazines and online. The tensai had been surprised but excited, and he let Tezuka test out all sorts of things on him. They had a lot of fun together, both enjoying the roles of domination and submission that Tezuka led them to take.

But then they entered high school. The hormones died down in the chill of their overly busy schedules. The sex was still amazing and exhaustively intense, but afterwards was where the relationship started to strain. Fuji would start quipping to Tezuka about how they didn't spend enough time together, outside the bedroom, going out like a real couple. Tezuka would snap back, pointing out that he had his duties as captain and student council member, and besides, what if someone saw them? He couldn't let any sort of scandalous rumors reach his family or his reputation.

The mornings of arguing started getting louder and nastier, especially after their best nights. Sex turned into make-up sex, and sometimes Fuji felt like Tezuka was trying to punish him out of anger rather than for pleasure. They were rarely together at school, and Fuji started spending more time with his other friends, while Tezuka was swallowed by his commitments. One or the other would cancel on the nights they'd set aside, but even if their emotions and schedules were stagnant, their bodies were ever demanding. They'd go for days without seeing each other, then the moment their eyes met, at practice or in the hall, soon after they'd end up locked in whatever private space they could find, going at it hard and hastily.

There were times Fuji found it painful to walk, and Tezuka always regretted it and swore never again. Another nasty fight would break out once they had privacy, and finally, Fuji snapped and threw a book out the window, shattering the glass. He refused to have sex with Tezuka until the spartan went out with him on a real, proper date. Tezuka rejected any attempt by the tensai to take control.

Fuji always wondered if that was his mistake. He didn't really mind Tezuka's need to dominate in everything; the tensai was fluid, both in his whim and his desires, and could usually work with whatever his captain demanded. He would have given in, if he had known...

Less than a week later, Tezuka showed up at his door step, looking incredibly sullen. His voice had none of its usual hardness, and even his stoic mask had cracked, his face filled with sadness and regret. Fuji sat down with him in the living room, and was about to go get tea when his lover grabbed his wrist.

He begged Fuji for forgiveness, and said that no matter what, he wanted to stay friends with the tensai. Confused, and horrified by the abnormal dejection in Tezuka's tone, Fuji tried to comfort the other, but Tezuka did not let himself be embraced.

He then admitted that the night before, he'd slept with Atobe Keigo - Hyotei's king monkey of all people. Soothing away the tensai's shocked expression, he said that they had to break up. He didn't want to be with Atobe, he said, but he no longer deserved Fuji. He said that even if Fuji would forgive him, he could not forgive himself. That despite everything, he had wanted their relationship to be pure, that Fuji was pure and should have a proper lover who was loyal and kind.

Fuji was stunned. He hadn't known their relationship had meant that much to Tezuka, and now it was all broken. He hadn't even been able to think, to speak or properly respond as Tezuka explained, then slinked off the couch and out the door. He hadn't been able to call out and stop him, to tell him he forgave him, to beg him to stay and be with him.

He hadn't been able to tell Tezuka that he loved him. Fuji realized only right then that he did.

That was the day after their first year of high school ended. Summer vacation had never seemed so long, but afterwards, Fuji and Tezuka didn't say a word to each other. Tezuka was smoothly promoted to tennis team captain, despite being only a second year, but Fuji faded in the background, spending little time with tennis and more with other clubs and friends. He studied photography and psychology, and joined the gardening club with Inui (who got kicked out after a few weeks for trying to grow carnivorous plants in the school yard), and spent his extra time at karaoke with Eiji and his other classmates. It wasn't long before he was kicked off the regulars for lacking in attendance, but he didn't care. He resigned from the club after being suspended, and only played when one of his old teammates or rivals called him out for a game.

He should have been weary when Oshitari Yuushi was one of those who wanted a rematch, before (as the rumors said) Fuji lost his touch as a tensai from lack of practice. The match went fine; Fuji enjoyed playing the blue-haired trickster, and especially enjoyed their conversation afterwards on the cognitive psychology of tennis. Excited by an offer to see the other tensai's home library, he went to visit the Oshitari mansion for tea and chatter.

They blabbered for hours, boring Mukahi who was also there, complaining that their words were all over six syllables and should be illegal. Oshitari had to go on an emergency trip to comfort his boyfriend (with specialty ice cream, Fuji later learned), so the blue-eyed youth happily settled down in the mansion's library. He absorbed himself in books, and kept reading even after Oshitari and Mukahi returned, waving them off when they said they were going to bed early. (He knew, of course, that they'd still be waking up late.)

He was flipping through the pages of one of his favorite photographer's works, when he heard a lofty 'Ahem' break his concentration.

And there he was. Atobe Keigo, Hyotei's monkey king, tapping his foot and striking a haughty pose.

A lance of pain shot through Fuji's chest. He glared at his antagonist, letting all the hurt and hatred he felt pour through his sharp cerulean eyes.

Even after all this time, he couldn't forgive the diva for seducing Tezuka. He knew, he just knew that Atobe had been the one to initiate the tryst - Hyotei's emperor had been after the stoic brunette for years. Atobe was infamous for his flickering affairs and playboy lifestyle, and the solo heir believed that he should get whatever he wanted.

Of course, Tezuka had always been impervious to the diva's silly flirting, until Fuji tore out an opening by refusing to satisfy the needs of his boyfriend's libido...

It was still Atobe's fault, Fuji decided. He snapped his book closed, but liked it enough to set it properly on the chair before standing to give the diva a piece of his mind.

He'd barely opened his mouth, however, when Atobe was covering it with his own, meshing together their lips while pressing the smaller youth back against one of the bookshelves. Fuji was caught completely off guard and failed to fight against it. Atobe took advantage of the brunette's impending speech and added his tongue, pressing and teasing the nerves in the tensai's mouth.

Fuji moaned. It had been so long since he'd been kissed, or even touched. Atobe's lips were warm and passionate, and he was a exceptionally great kisser, Fuji could tell, even though the only one he'd kissed before was Tezuka. The kiss deepened and grew wild, until Fuji remembered to struggle. Atobe had a firm grip on both of the tensai's wrists, but he took his cue to pull back and give his flushed captive a smirk.

"You're irresistibly cute when you're angry," was all the explanation he gave.

After that, Fuji didn't really know what happened. He didn't know what he was doing, when he started meeting Atobe regularly. He accepted the diva's invitations to attend gallery showings and other high society gatherings, enjoying the photography or artwork or premier movie while keeping the heir entertained. They didn't even have sex, at least, not for the first several dates, though there were plenty of make-out sessions. But he surprised himself at how much fun he had with the diva. He learned that there was much more to Atobe than it seemed; that beyond the money and power was a fury of passion and caring. Atobe could be both patient and gentle, contrary to his reputation, and he waited until Fuji was ready before inviting him over to spend the night.

That was when Fuji learned that Atobe's bed manner was as amazing as his kissing, and that he had as much power in bed as he did in business.

Several months passed before Fuji's head fell out of the clouds enough that they could seriously talk. He wasn't sure what it was about the diva that made him feel so high, but he knew he had to get control of himself, or he'd end up making another mistake.

Atobe was surprisingly easy to talk to. He listened to Fuji without interrupting, nodding only to acknowledge his attentiveness. He confirmed that indeed, Tezuka had been true to his word, and though Atobe had asked the serious brunette to be his boyfriend, the bespectacled captain had refused. Tezuka currently wasn't dating anybody, and seemed to be as austere as he'd promised Fuji. Atobe refused to tell whether or not he'd known the Fuji and Tezuka were dating, claiming that it didn't matter either way, and after some pestering Fuji gave up trying to find out.

It was strange, almost surreal, talking casually to the one who'd caused him so much pain and now gave him so much comfort and pleasure. Fuji had been friends with Tezuka for a long time before they made love; but now he found himself becoming friends with Atobe almost a year after they'd started dating. He really didn't know what he was doing, and he wondered if there was some rule book he could find in Oshitari's library for relationships.

He considered transferring to Hyotei, but most of his friends were at Seigaku, and he only had one year left anyway. Small rumors began to spread around the teenage tennis circles that Seigaku's former tensai was dating Hyotei's audacious captain. They didn't really advertise, but Atobe had no qualms about taking Fuji along with him on all sorts of outings, and even outsiders could tell they were dates.

One afternoon after club activities had ended, Fuji arrived at Atobe's mansion to change for a charity auction they were attending. Atobe found charity events the most boring of all, since the sponsors cared more about the gold bolding of their names on a plaque than the plebeians they claimed to help; but Fuji thought the auction would be entertaining, especially with all the random junk that would pawned off for exorbitant prices.

He was surprised not to see the usual servants around, and led himself up to Atobe's evening study. He heard voices faintly talking within, but thought little of it and opened the door.

He froze when he saw who was inside.

Tezuka and Atobe simultaneously turned to stare at him, both holding hard, serious expressions. The latter sighed and relaxed when he saw it was Fuji who'd walked in. On the other hand, Tezuka grimaced and his eyes narrowed accusingly at the tensai.

"So it's true."

Tezuka's hard, familiar tone rang loudly in Fuji's ears, stopping him in his tracks. His face fell, blue eyes widening and trembling under that harsh, nostalgic gaze. He hadn't seen his former lover in so long. His heart beat painfully in his chest, all of a sudden threatening to explode, and he stood dumbfounded with his mouth half open.

Fuji wondered what was wrong with him. He was with Atobe now, he loved Atobe... yes, he realized at that moment that he did, but that was only because he realized he loved Tezuka at the same time. He'd never gotten over his captain, even as he'd fallen for the diva, and he realized to his horror that he was in love with both of the men who were now watching him with apprehensive eyes.

"Fuji..." Tezuka stepped towards him, reaching out his hand then stopping halfway with uncertainty.

Fuji took half a step back, unable to move any further and afraid to speak, yet unable to break eye contact with his stoic ex-lover. They were so close, and yet fear stood like a wall between them, thickening the air till Fuji could hardly breathe.

"Well?" Atobe's impatient tone shattered the silence. "Are you two going to kiss and make up, or shall I do it for you?"

Blinking, Fuji opened his mouth in surprise, only to find himself once again cut off when Atobe stepped over and kissed him. The diva then turned and proceeded to kiss Tezuka as well, who looked just as stunned.

"There," the diva proclaimed. "Now that we've all kissed and made up, we can move on to better things." He spoke as if moving through the agenda at one of his business meetings.

"... We haven't-" started Tezuka, but Atobe clucked his tongue and held up an imperious finger to silence him.

"Tut tut, indirect kiss." A smirk grew on the diva's face, and he eyed his companions rather lewdly. "Though I assume you two would like to make it direct?"

Challenged, Tezuka took a step forward, closing the gap between them. A blush spread on Fuji's cheeks as his eyes found the floor, but after a moment of hesitation he tilted his head up and allowed Tezuka's lips to meet his. Their kiss was soft and sweet, albeit a bit bitter, but that ended when they heard Atobe purring from the side lines.

Embarrassed, Fuji broke off his contact but Tezuka wrapped an arm around his waist, refusing to let the tensai be away from him again. Atobe's purring turned into a growl, and it wasn't long before the three of them moved from the study to one of the beds that Fuji'd always thought was ridiculously big until just then.

It was the most incredible make-up sex he'd ever experienced.

How they worked things out after that, no one was really sure, though Atobe somehow always seemed to know what he was doing. Tezuka and Fuji stopped avoiding each other at school, but they no longer had any reckless trysts in the locker room or empty class rooms. With Atobe factored in, they all ended up so exhausted after every session they couldn't move, and for once their libidos actually took breaks, allowing them to attend class and handle their various responsibilities without bundled up sexual tension.

Something about the diva - maybe his overflowing confidence - helped Tezuka and Fuji work out all the problems they had before. Fuji realized something after being with Atobe. It wasn't that Tezuka needed to be dominating - but rather, Fuji needed to be dominated.

It was something psychological, he mused, and spent some time in self-examination. He realized that he loved to submit, especially during sex, because he had no real motivation to take control over his relationships or his own life. Everything had always come easily to him, and things others found enjoyably challenging were boring. Many hated him for being naturally good at things, but because he never had to work hard to excel, he took no pride in his success. He had no boundaries, no limits, and thus he had no direction. There was no 'forward' for him to go towards, no goal for him to reach, and yet everyone expected him to try, even when he couldn't.

Tezuka, and Atobe too, actually, had a strong sense of where he was going. Fuji had seen Tezuka as his light, as something to follow so that he wouldn't feel lost all the time. He had forgotten that he had originally started liking Tezuka for being a leader, and later come to think the strict captain was being controlling.

In actuality, Tezuka had his own needs, that were different than what Fuji had thought. Rather than someone to dominate, Tezuka needed someone to support and protect. It seemed as though he were adamantly controlling, but actually, everything he did was what he thought Fuji needed. He hadn't wanted to go out with the tensai because he feared the exposure of their relationship; that was his way of protecting Fuji from the hardships of being branded as a homosexual.

This all changed when they added in Atobe.

The funny thing about Atobe was he passed everything off as eccentricity wrought from being born absurdly rich. Fuji fit in well with that, and somehow, Tezuka did too, once he started cutting back on school activities and spent time going out with them. Ironically, the rumors about Atobe and Fuji actually quelled when Tezuka showed up - now everyone just thought they were all out as friends, top tennis players who'd grown close through rivalry.

Perhaps the truth was so taboo it was unthinkable.

They had an amazing, triadic relationship. Part of it was that Tezuka and Fuji had dated before, and both finally confessed to having always been in love with each other, even though they never said it back then - and Atobe had enough self-confidence to never feel left out or neglected. It was probably, Fuji mused, because the diva had them both dancing in his palm anyways.

Maybe it was Atobe's so-called insight, but he always knew just how far to push or pull when it came to balancing his lovers' needs with his own. It wasn't like they never fought - if they didn't, Atobe pointed out, it would have been a sign that they didn't trust each other enough to make up afterwards. But usually make-ups involved actual talking and compromising rather than just sex, which, Tezuka and Fuji both discovered, helped a lot by the time the next fight came around.

Overall, while their relationship wasn't all flowers and candle light, Fuji and his two wonderful boyfriends worked through being lovers and friends at the same time, as well as mixing in their crazy overbooked schedules and all the mishmash of duties and responsibilities. They even told a few of their closer friends about the relationship, the ones they agreed on and trusted. They had problems but the one problem they didn't have was working them out.

Oh, and then there was the sex.

Fuji always thought sex with Tezuka was boiling with voluptuous kink, but he hadn't even glimpsed into the possibilities of threesomes. Tezuka had even more wild ideas then when he was younger, and having already perfected his skills with rope, moved onto a wide variety of toys, many of which even Atobe admitted surprise at.

Tezuka still insisted on being top - though there were a few times (mainly involving alcohol) that they were able to get him to switch (and though the noises he made gave away his enjoyment, he still insisted on staying seme, probably due to his lovers' teasing). When it came to sex (but thankfully not the rest of the relationship), he still focused on dominating, and this time he'd added in a whip and harness. At first, Atobe was surprised by Tezuka's fetishes, but seemed curious and even let himself be tied up a few times. In the end, though, they both ended up using Fuji like their sex toy dress up doll - Atobe absorbed all of Tezuka's fetishes as his own and bought a designer leash and collar along with a few other interesting things.

Fuji secretly loved it, but he found his lovers were really turned on when he pretended to resist, so he never let on how excited he was. It was painful, sometimes, and Fuji still had mornings that he limped, but they were always careful and never truly hurt him. The best part was that he really didn't have to do anything - his dominating lovers set up everything however their imaginations preferred, and Fuji happily went along for the ride.

He never really understood what they liked about him, other than his willingness to be their plaything. Tezuka muttered that Fuji was walking sex on legs, and Atobe said he'd never have a good orgasm again if he didn't get his fix of what he called the tensai's mewing. Tezuka deadpanned that he didn't know how moaning and screaming could sound like a cat, but he was so serious when he said it that Fuji and Atobe burst out laughing. That led to them both being punished.

The three of them had been together for almost a year now. Graduation was approaching, and Fuji wasn't sure what would happen to their relationship. Neither Tezuka nor Atobe mentioned the possible changes that could be brought about by college, though. At first the tensai thought that his lovers hadn't considered it much, but overtime he realized they were avoiding it.

Finally he insisted that they sit down and have a talk. He demanded to know what both of them were planning to do after graduating. The annoyed stares they gave him only upset him more, especially when neither said anything but just sat there, as if waiting for the other to speak first.

Fuji knew what sort of options they had. Both Atobe and Tezuka were top of their class and top at tennis. Atobe had several business ventures lined up, as he had already starting running portions of his father's business, and Tezuka had tennis scholarships to any college of his choice, as well as several abroad. They could leave, they would probably leave, and most likely in different directions - Fuji was willing to follow, but he couldn't follow them both, he exclaimed, and was practically teary when both of them took in his words with shrugs of indifference.

He suddenly wondered if he really was no more than a toy to them, something kinky to play with then throw away once it got old. Maybe they didn't need him, not nearly as much as he'd grown to need them.

He turned away, unable to face them as the hurt and dejection streamed down his cheeks. He considered bolting, except that it would take him 10 minutes just to get through the maze of Atobe's mansion, and he didn't really want to face the servants in his current state. This just wasn't a problem he could lock behind his mask of a smile, and pull off as being a joke.

At least he could move to one of the small private guest rooms. He wanted to be alone, physically to match what he felt emotionally.

He only took half a step, though, when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Fuji, wait." Tezuka's deep voice sounded penitent, but Fuji refused to turn and look at him.

"Syuusuke," drawled Atobe, taking hold of the tensai's other wrist. He sighed, a mixture of exasperation and apology in his breath. "Syuusuke, please, we're listening to you. Just wait and hear what we have to say."

Tezuka pulled Fuji towards him and into a hug, while Atobe rubbed his back in comforting circles.

"Look, Syuusuke..." Atobe spoke kindly, letting the apathetic tone he instinctively used for emotional defense slide away. He kept himself guarded around his fellow elitists, and even his family... but only with his lovers, he'd let his true voice come out. His true voice was very gentle. "Syuusuke, you... you're being silly. We don't have any intention of..." The diva paused, uncertain for probably the first time in his life, and let Tezuka take over.

"Fuji," Tezuka pulled Fuji back just enough so that he could meet his lover's azure gaze. "We love you. We won't leave you behind." As always, his words were simple, yet full of meaning.

Atobe was able to pick up from there. "Syuusuke, whatever happens, we'll be together, all three of us. We've made a commitment to stay together, no matter what the future holds."

Tezuka stroked through Fuji's soft, light brown locks, while Atobe drew his hands around the lithe brunette's waist and kissed the top of his head. They waited.

Finally Fuji sighed, and gave each of them a chaste kiss on the lips. He held still as each of them wiped a cheek free of tears, and smiled slightly as his lashes were cleansed with many feathery kisses. "I love you too..." he whispered, and they kissed his cheeks in response.

Atobe smiled and loosened his hold, and tilted his head towards the bathroom door. Tezuka nodded in silent agreement, giving Fuji a nudge towards the indicated direction.

"Go wash up, and come back naked," Tezuka ordered, with the same tone he used when barking out laps. Normally this would make Fuji smile, but instead he blushed and shuffled away.

The bathroom was not, of course, anything like a bathroom, but might as well have been a jacuzzi. Still, Fuji decided to shower off quickly rather than taking his time to enjoy the hot spray from five carefully arranged shower heads. He had a feeling that his lovers were waiting impatiently in the other room.

He was right.

The moment he came back, he found himself ambushed and pinned between two hot, naked bodies.

They didn't use any toys this time. They didn't even pull out the lube, as if they didn't want to lose even the small amount of contact that would be required to go over to the dresser and get it. They stayed standing, which Fuji had to admit was simple yet new.

Now Atobe was rubbing against him, enjoying the friction, while Tezuka was poised outside his hole. Fuji's whimper sounded very much like a mew indeed, and grew into a pained panting as Tezuka started to wedge his thick manhood inside.

Fuji gasped and whimpered, his body shuddering and squirming as it tried to adjust. His arms were wrapped around Atobe's shoulders and his fingers dug into the diva's skin, trying to claw away the jabs of pain. His erection hardened fully, driven by his masochism, and he cried out as gravity pulled him down onto Tezuka's length.

A deep moan seeped from Tezuka's mouth as his lithe lover sheathed him, and he barely restrained himself from pumping wildly before giving Fuji time to adjust. Atobe, turned on heavily from the din of both of his lovers, breathed audibly and started rubbing harder. Soon the three of them were rocking back and forth in a slow, moody pace. Atobe licked away any tears that drifted down Fuji's face, enjoying the salty taste on his tongue. Tezuka kept shifting his angle slightly on each thrust until he hit Fuji's prostrate, turning soft whimpers into deep, throaty moans.

"Such a beautiful purr.." Atobe moaned, and wrapped his hand around their erections to pick up the pace. Fuji felt like he was going to be split into two, that only the two men he clung to held him together. He lost himself in the pain and the pleasure, face flushed and eyes squeezed shut.

Fuji's hard pants echoed in the large bedroom, his hot breath tickling Atobe's nape. The diva moaned deeply, pearls of sweat forming on his reddened skin.

Tezuka as always was quiet during sex, but relished the din of his lovers. Pushed over by the cacophony of sounds, he grunted and came hard, reveling in the tightness of his lover as he filled him. White cum dripped down the tensai's legs, mixed with a small trail of blood.

Atobe, well attuned to his lover's state, came soon after, screaming something unintelligible. He massaged the tensai's thighs, helping Tezuka sit on the floor while staying inside Fuji. The silver haired egotist settled down on the carpeting with them. He parted Fuji's knees and bent forward, making sure that both Fuji and Tezuka had their eyes on him as he licked the tip of Fuji's erection.

Fuji's moans exploded as Atobe took the lithe brunette's erection into his mouth, skillfully twisting his tongue and mushing his lips up and down. He barely pulled back in time as Fuji came with a scream, shaking long and hard even as Tezuka carefully pulled out.

For a few minutes, the three lovers stayed panting on the soft, thick carpeting. Tezuka smoothed back light brown strands that had stuck to Fuji's sweat covered brow, and kissed the skin below. Chuckling deeply, Atobe caressed the tensai's buttocks before picking a spot on pale skin to mark with his teeth and lips. Fuji responded to the lavish attention with a wonton moan, giving each of his lovers a creamy kiss.

Then they moved to the bed.


End file.
